Quo vadis/Rozdział 49
Obozowiska ludzkie rozłożyły się we wspaniałych ogrodach cezara, dawnych Domicji i Agrypiny, na polu Marsowym, w ogrodach Pompejusza, Salustiusza i Mecenasa. Pozajmowano portyki, budynki przeznaczone na grę w piłkę, rozkoszne domy letnie i szopy zbudowane dla zwie-rząt. Pawie, flamingi, łabędzie i strusie, gazele i antylopy z Afryki, jelenie i sarny, służące za ozdobę ogrodów, poszły pod nóż tłuszczy. Żywność poczęto sprowadzać z Ostii tak obficie, że po tratwach i różnorodnych statkach można było przechodzić z jednej strony Tybru na drugą, jak po moście. Rozdawano zboże po niesłychanie niskiej cenie trzech sestercyj, a uboższym całkiem darmo. Sciągnięto niezmierne zapasy wina, oliwy i kasztanów; z gór przypędzano codziennie stada wołów i owiec. Nędzarze, kryjący się przed pożarem w zaułkach Subury i przymierający w zwykłych czasach głodem, żyli obecnie lepiej niż poprzednio. Groźba głodu została stanowczo usuniętą, natomiast trudniej było zapobiec rozbojom, grabieży i nadużyciom. Koczujące życie zapewniało bezkarność rzezimieszkom, tym bardziej że głosili się wielbicielami cezara i nie żałowali mu oklasków, gdziekolwiek się ukazał. Gdy przy tym urzędy siłą rzeczy były zawieszone, a zarazem brakło na miejscu i dostatecznej siły zbrojnej, która mogłaby swawoli zapobiegać, w mieście, zamieszkałym przez męty całego ówczesnego świata, działy się rzeczy przechodzące wyobraźnię ludzką. Co noc zdarzały się bitwy, morderstwa, porywania kobiet i pacholąt. Przy Porta Mugionis, gdzie był postój dla przypędzanych z Kampanii stad, przychodziło do walk, w których ginęły setki ludzi: Co rano brzegi Tybru roiły się od utopionych ciał, których nikt nie grzebał, a które gnijąc szybko wskutek upałów, zwiększonych jeszcze pożarem, napełniały powietrze smrodliwymi wyziewami. W obozowiskach wszczęły się choroby i lękliwsi przewidywali wielką zarazę. A miasto płonęło ciągle. Szóstego dopiero dnia pożar trafiwszy na puste przestrzenie Eskwilinu, na których zburzono umyślnie ogromną ilość domów, począł słabnąć. Lecz stosy gorejącego węgla świeciły jeszcze tak mocno, że lud nie chciał wierzyć, by to był już koniec klęski. Jakoż siódmej nocy pożar wybuchnął z nową siłą w budynkach Tygellina, dla braku jednak strawy trwał już krótko. Tylko przepalone domy zapadały się jeszcze tu i owdzie, wyrzucając w górę węże płomieni i słupy skier. Lecz z wolna żarzące się w głębi zgliszcza poczęły czernieć po wierzchu. Niebo po zachodzie słońca przestało świecić krwawą łuną i tylko podczas nocy na rozległym czarnym pustkowiu skakały błękitne języki, wydobywające się ze stosów węgla. Z czternastu dzielnic Rzymu pozostały zaledwie cztery, licząc w to i Zatybrze, resztę pożarły płomienie. Gdy wreszcie spopielały stosy węgla, widać było, począwszy od Tybru aż do Eskwilinu, ogromną przestrzeń siwą, smutną, umarłą, na której sterczały szeregi kominów na kształt kolumn grobowych na cmentarzu. Między tymi kolumnami snuły się we dnie posępne gromady ludzi, poszukujących to drogich rzeczy, to kości drogich osób. Nocami psy wyły na popieliskach i zgliszczach dawnych domów. Cała hojność i pomoc, jaką cezar okazał ludowi, nie powstrzymała złorzeczeń i wzburzenia. Zadowolony był tylko tłum rzezimieszków, złodziei i bezdomnych nędzarzy, który mógł do woli jeść, pić i rabować. Ale ludzie, którzy potracili najbliższe istoty i mienie, nie dali się zjednać ni otwarciem ogrodów, ni rozdawnictwem zboża, ni obietnicą igrzysk i darów. Nieszczęście było zbyt wielkie i zbyt niesłychane. Innych, w których tliła się jeszcze jakaś iskra miłości do miasta-ojczyzny, przywodziła do rozpaczy wieść, że stara nazwa "Roma" ma zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi i że cezar ma zamiar wznieść z popiołów nowe miasto pod nazwą Neropolis. Fala niechęci wzbierała i rosła z dniem każdym i mimo pochlebstw augustianów, mimo kłamstw Tygellina Nero, wrażliwy, jak żaden z poprzednich cezarów, na łaskę tłumów, z trwogą rozmyślał, że w głuchej walce na śmierć i życie, jaką prowadził z. patrycjuszami i senatem, może mu zbraknąć podpory. Sami augustianie niemniej byli zaniepokojeni, gdyż każde jutro mogło im przynieść zagładę. Tygellin zamyślał o sprowadzeniu kilku legij z Azji Mniejszej; Watyniusz, który śmiał się nawet wówczas, gdy go policzkowano, stracił humor; Witeliusz stracił apetyt. Inni naradzali się między sobą, jak odwrócić niebezpieczeństwo, nikomu bowiem nie było tajnym, że gdyby jaki wybuch zmiótł cezara, to z wyjątkiem może Petroniusza ani jeden z augustianów nie uszedłby z życiem. Ich to przecie wpływom przypisywano szaleństwa Nerona, ich podszeptom wszystkie zbrodnie, jakie spełnił. Nienawiść przeciw nim była niemal silniejsza niż przeciw niemu. Poczęli więc wysilać głowy, jakby zrzucić z siebie odpowiedzialność za spalenie miasta. Ale chcąc ją zrzucić z siebie należało oczyścić od posądzeń i cezara, inaczej bowiem nikt by nie uwierzył, że nie byli sprawcami klęski. Tygellin naradzał się w tym celu z Domicjuszem Afrem, a nawet i z Seneką, chociaż go nienawidził. Poppea rozumiejąc również, że zguba Nerona byłaby wyrokiem i na nią, zasięgała zdania swych powierników i kapłanów hebrajskich, przypuszczano bowiem powszechnie, że od lat kilku wyznawała wiarę w Jehowę. Nero wynajdował sposoby na swoją rękę, często straszne, częściej jeszcze błazeńskie, i na przemian to wpadał w strach, to bawił się jak dziecko, przede wszystkim jednak wyrzekał. Pewnego razu w ocalonym z pożaru domu Tyberiusza trwała długa i bezskuteczna narada. Petroniusz był zdania, żeby poniechawszy kłopotów jechać do Grecji, a następnie do Egiptu i Azji Mniejszej. Podróż była przecie zamierzona od dawna, po co więc ją odkładać, gdy w Rzymie i smutno, i niebezpiecznie. Cezar przyjął radę z zapałem, lecz Seneka pomyślawszy chwilę rzekł: - Pojechać łatwo, ale wrócić byłoby potem trudniej. - Na Herakla! - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Wrócić można by na czele legij azjatyckich. - Tak uczynię! - zawołał Nero. Ale Tygellinus począł się sprzeciwiać. Nie umiał sam nic wynaleźć i gdyby pomysł Petroniusza przyszedł mu do głowy, ogłosiłby go niewątpliwie jako zbawczy, chodziło mu jednak o to, by Petroniusz nie okazał się powtórnie jedynym człowiekiem, który w ciężkich chwilach potrafi wszystko i wszystkich ocalić. - Słuchaj mnie, boski! - rzekł - rada jest zgubna! Zanim dojedziesz do Ostii, rozpocznie się wojna domowa; kto wie, czy kto z żyjących jeszcze pobocznych potomków boskiego Augusta nie ogłosi się cezarem, a wówczas co uczynimy, jeśli legie staną po jego stronie? - Uczynimy to - odrzekł Nero - iż przedtem postaramy się, aby zbrakło potomków Augusta. Niewielu już ich jest, więc uwolnić się od nich łatwo. - Uczynić to można, ale czy tylko o nich chodzi? Ludzie moi, nie dawniej jak wczoraj, słyszeli w tłumie, że cezarem powinien być taki mąż jak Trazeasz. Nero przygryzł wargi. Po chwili jednak wzniósł oczy w górę i rzekł: - Nienasyceni i niewdzięczni. Mają dość zboża i węgli, na których mogą piec placki, czegóż chcą więcej? Na to Tygellinus rzekł: - Zemsty. Nastało milczenie. Nagle cezar wstał, podniósł rękę do góry i począł deklamować: Serca zemsty wołają, a zemsta ofiary. Po czym zapomniawszy o wszystkim, zawołał z rozjaśnioną twarzą: - Niech mi podadzą tabliczki i styl, abym ten wiersz zapisał. Nigdy Lukan nie ułożył podobnego. Czyście uważali, żem znalazł go w mgnieniu oka? - O, niezrównany! - ozwało się kilka głosów. Nero zapisał wiersz i rzekł: - Tak! Zemsta chce ofiary. Po czym powiódł wzrokiem po otaczających: - A gdyby puścić wieść, że to Watyniusz kazał podpalić miasto, i poświęcić go gniewowi ludu? - O boski! Kimże ja jestem? - zawołał Watyniusz. - Prawda! Trzeba kogoś większego od ciebie... Witeliusza?... Witeliusz pobladł, lecz począł się śmiać. - Mój tłuszcz - odrzekł - mógłby chyba na nowo rozniecić pożar. Ale Nero miał co innego na myśli, szukał bowiem w duszy ofiary, która by naprawdę mogła zaspokoić gniew ludu, i znalazł ją. - Tygellinie - rzekł po chwili - ty spaliłeś Rzym! Po zgromadzonych przebiegł dreszcz. Zrozumieli, że cezar tym razem przestał żartować i że nadchodzi chwila brzemienna w wypadki. A twarz Tygellina skurczyła się jak paszcza psa gotowego kąsać. - Spaliłem Rzym z twego rozkazu - rzekł. I poczęli patrzeć na siebie jak dwa demony. Nastała taka cisza, że słychać było brzęk much przelatujących przez atrium. - Tygellinie - ozwał się Nero - czy ty mnie kochasz? - Ty wiesz, panie. - Poświęć się dla mnie! - Boski cezarze - odrzekł Tygellinus - czemu mi podajesz, słodki napój, którego mi nie wolno do ust podnieść? Lud szemrze i burzy się, czy chcesz, by poczęli burzyć się i pretorianie? Poczucie grozy ścisnęło serca obecnych. Tygellinus był prefektem pretorii i słowa jego miały wprost znaczenie groźby. Sam Nero zrozumiał to i twarz jego oblekła się bladością. Wtm wyszedł Epafrodyt, wyzwoleniec cezara, z oznajmieniem, że boska Augusta życzy sobie widzieć Tygellina, albowiem ma u siebie ludzi, których prefekt powinien wysłuchać. Tygellin skłonił się cezarowi i wyszedł z twarzą spokojną i pogardliwą. Oto, gdy chciano go uderzyć, pokazał zęby; dał do zrozumienia, kim jest, i znając tchórzostwo Nerona był pewien, że ów władca świata nigdy nie poważy się podnieść przeciw niemu ręki. Nero zaś siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, lecz widząc, że obecni oczekują od niego jakiegoś słowa, rzekł: - Wyhodowałem węża na łonie. Petroniusz wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że takiemu wężowi nietrudno urwać głowę. - Co powiesz? Mów, radź! - zawołał Nero ujrzawszy jego ruch. - Tobie jednemu ufam, bo ty masz więcej rozumu od nich wszystkich i kochasz mnie! Petroniusz miał już na ustach: "Mianuj mnie prefektem pretorii, a ja wydam ludowi Tygellina i uspokoję w jednym dniu miasto." Lecz wrodzone mu lenistwo przemogło. Być prefektem znaczyło właściwie dźwigać na barkach osobę cezara i tysiące spraw publicznych. I po co mu ten trud? Zali nie lepiej czytywać w rozkosznej bibliotece wiersze, oglądać wazy i posągi lub trzymając na łonie boskie ciało Eunice przebierać palcami w jej złotych włosach i schylać usta do jej koralowych ust. Więc rzekł: - Ja radzę jechać do Achai. - Ach - odpowiedział Nero - czekałem od ciebie czegoś więcej. Senat mnie nienawidzi. Gdy wyjadę, któż mi zaręczy, czy nie zbuntują się przeciw mnie i nie ogłoszą kogo innego cezarem? Lud był mi dawniej wierny, ale dziś pójdzie za nimi... Na Hades! Gdyby ten senat i ten lud miał jedną głowę!... - Pozwól powiedzieć sobie, o boski, że chcąc zachować Rzym trzeba zachować choć kilku Rzymian -rzekł z uśmiechem Petroniusz. Lecz Nero począł narzekać: - Co mi po Rzymie i Rzymianach! Słuchano by mnie w Acchai. Tu otacza mnie tylko zdrada. Wszyscy mnie opuszczają! I wy gotowiście mnie zdradzić! Wiem to, wiem!... Wy ani pomyślicie, co powiedzą o was potomne wieki, gdy opuścicie takiego artystę jak ja. Tu nagle uderzył się w czoło i zawołał: - Prawda!... Wśród tych trosk zapominam i ja, kim jestem. To rzekłszy zwrócił się do Petroniusza z twarzą całkiem już rozjaśnioną. - Petroniuszu - rzekł - lud szemrze, ale gdybym wziął lutnię i wyszedł z nią na pole Marsowe, gdybym zaśpiewał mu tę pieśń, którą śpiewałem wam w czasie pożaru, czy sądzisz, że nie wzruszyłbym go mym śpiewem, jak niegdyś Orfeusz wzruszał dzikie zwierzęta? Na to Tuliusz Senecjo, któremu pilno było wrócić do swoich niewolnic przywiezionych z Ancjum i który niecierpliwił się od dawna, rzekł: - Bez wątpienia, cezarze, gdyby ci pozwolili rozpocząć. - Jedźmy do Hellady! - zawołał z niechęcią Nero. Lecz w tej chwili weszła Poppea, a za nią Tygellinus. Oczy obecnych zwróciły się mimo woli ku niemu, nigdy bowiem żaden tryumfator nie wjeżdżał z taką dumą na Kapitol, z jaką on stanął przed cezarem. Po czym jął mówić z wolna i dobitnie, głosem, w którym był jakby zgrzyt żelaza: - Wysłuchaj mnie, cezarze, albowiem mogę ci powiedzieć: znalazłem! Ludowi potrzeba zemsty i ofiary, ale nie jednej, lecz setek i tysięcy. Zaliś ty kiedy słyszał, panie, kto był Chrestos, ten przez Poncjusza Piłata ukrzyżowan? I czy wiesz, kto są chrześcijanie? Zalim ci nie mówił o ich zbrodniach i bezecnych obrzędach, o przepowiedniach, iż ogień przyniesie koniec światu? Lud nienawidzi ich i podejrzewa. Nikt ich nie widział w świątyniach, albowiem bogów naszych poczytują za złe duchy; nie masz ich w Stadium, bo pogardzają gonitwami. Nigdy dłonie żadnego chrześcijanina nie uczciły cię oklaskiem. Nigdy żaden nie uznał cię za boga. Nieprzyjaciółmi są rodu ludzkiego, nieprzyjaciółmi miasta i twymi. Lud szemrze przeciw tobie, ale nie tyś mi, cezarze, kazał spalić Rzym i nie ja go spaliłem... Lud pragnie zemsty, niech ją ma. Lud pragnie krwi i igrzysk, niech je ma. Lud podejrzewa ciebie, niech jego podejrzenia zwrócą się w inną stronę. Nero słuchał z początku ze zdumieniem. Lecz w miarę słów Tygellina aktorska twarz jego poczęła się zmieniać i przybierać na przemian wyraz gniewu, żalu, współczucia, oburzenia. Nagle powstał i zrzuciwszy z siebie togę, która spłynęła mu do stóp, wyciągnął obie ręce w górę i przez chwilę pozostał tak w milczeniu. Wreszcie ozwał się głosem tragika: - Zeusie, Apollinie, Hero, Atene, Persefono i wy wszyscy nieśmiertelni bogowie, czemuście nie przyszli nam w pomoc? Co to nieszczęsne miasto uczyniło tym okrutnikom, że je tak nieludzko spalili? - Nieprzyjaciółmi są rodu ludzkiego i twymi - rzekła Poppea. A inni poczęli wołać: - Uczyń sprawiedliwość! Ukarz podpalaczy! Sami bogowie chcą pomsty. On zaś siadł, spuścił głowę na piersi i znów milczał, jakby niegodziwość, o której usłyszał, ogłuszyła go. Lecz po chwili potrząsnął rękoma i ozwał się: - Jakież kary i jakież męki godne są takiej zbrodni?... Ale bogi mnie natchną i z pomocą potęg Tartaru dam biednemu ludowi memu takie widowisko, że przez wieki będzie mnie wspominał z wdzięcznością. Czoło Petroniusza pokryło się nagle chmurą. Pomyślał o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie zawiśnie nad Ligią, nad Winicjuszem, którego kochał, i nad wszystkimi tymi ludźmi, których naukę odrzucał, ale o których niewinności był przekonany. Pomyślał również, że rozpocznie się jedna z takich krwawych orgii, jakich nie znosiły jego oczy estety. Lecz przede wszystkim mówił sobie: "Muszę ratować Winicjusza, który oszaleje, jeśli tamta dziewczyna zginie", i ten wzgląd przeważył wszystkie inne, Petroniusz rozumiał bowiem dobrze, że poczyna grę tak niebezpieczną jak nigdy w życiu. Począł wszelako mówić swobodnie i niedbale, jak mówił zwykle, gdy krytykował lub wyśmiewał nie dość estetyczne pomysły cezara i augustianów: - A więc znaleźliście ofiary! Dobrze! Możecie je posłać na areny lub przybrać w "bolesne tuniki". Również dobrze! Ale posłuchajcie mnie. Macie władzę, macie pretorianów, macie siłę, bądźcie zatem szczerzy przynajmniej wówczas, gdy nikt was nie słyszy. Oszukujcie lud; ale nie siebie samych. Wydajcie ludawi chrześcijan, skażcie ich, na jakie chcecie męki, miejcie jednak odwagę powiedzieć sobie, że nie oni spalili Rzym!... Phy! Nazywacie mnie arbitrem elegancji, więc oświadczam wam, że nie znoszę nędznych komedyj. Phy! Ach, jak to wszystko przypomina mi budy teatralne koło Porta Asinaria, w których aktorowie grają dla uciechy przedmiejskiej gawiedzi bogów i królów, a po przedstawieniu popijają cebulę kwaśnym winem lub dostają baty. Bądźcie naprawdę bogami i królami, bo mówię wam, że możecie sobie na to pozwolić. Co do ciebie, cezarze, groziłeś nam sądem wieków potomnych, ale pomyśl, że one wydadzą wyrok i o tobie. Na boską Klio! Nero, władca świata, Nero, bóg, spalił Rzym, bo był tak potężnym na ziemi jak Zeus w Olimpie. Nero, poeta, kochał tak poezję, że poświęcił dla niej ojczyznę! Od początku świata nikt nic podobnego nie uczynił, na nic podobnego się nie ważył. Zaklinam cię w imię dziewięciu Libetryd, nie, wyrzekaj się takiej sławy, bo oto pieśni o tobie będą brzmiały do skończenia wieków. Czymże przy tobie będzie Priam, czym Agamemnon, czym Achilles, czym sami bogowie? Mniejsza, czy spalenie Rzymu jest rzeczą dobrą, ale jest wielką i niezwykłą! A przy tym mówię ci, że lud nie podniesie na ciebie dłoni! To nieprawda! Miej odwagę! Strzeż się postępków niegodnych ciebie, bo tobie grozi tylko to, że potomne wieki mogą powiedzieć: "Nero spalił Rzym, ale jako małoduszny cezar i małoduszny poeta, wyparł się wielkiego czynu ze strachu i zrzucił winę na niewinnych!" Słowa Petroniusza czyniły zwykle silne na Neronie wrażenie, lecz tym razem sam Petroniusz nie łudził się, rozumiał bowiem, iż to, co mówi, jest środkiem ostatecznym, który może wprawdzie w szczęśliwym wypadku uratować chrześcijan, ale jeszcze łacniej może zgubić jego samego. Nie zawahał się jednak, gdyż szło mu zarazem o Winicjusza, którego kochał, i o hazard, którym się bawił. "Kości są rzucone - mówił sobie -i zobaczymy, o ile w małpie strach o własną skórę przeważy nad miłością dla sławy." I w duszy nie wątpił, że jednak przeważy strach. Tymczasem po słowach jego zapadło milczenie. Poppea i wszyscy obecni patrzyli jak w tęczę w oczy Nerona, ów zaś począł podnosić wargi w górę, zbliżając je do samych nozdrzy, jak zwykł był czynić, gdy nie wiedział, co począć. Wreszcie zakłopotanie i niechęć odbiły się widocznie na jego twarzy. - Panie - zawołał widząc to Tygellinus - pozwól mi odejść, bo gdy chcą wystawić na zgubę twą osobę, a przy tym zwą cię małodusznym cezarem, małodusznym poetą, podpalaczem i komediantem, uszy moje nie mogą znieść takich słów. "Przegrałem" - pomyślał Petroniusz. Lecz zwróciwszy się do Tygellina zmierzył go wzrokiem, w którym była pogarda wielkiego pana i wykwintnego człowieka dla nędznika, po czym rzekł: - Tygellinie, ciebie to nazwałem komediantem, albowiem jesteś nim nawet i teraz. - Czy dlatego, że nie chcę słuchać twych obelg? - Dlatego, że udajesz miłość bez granic dla cezara, a przed chwilą groziłeś mu pretorianami, co zrozumieliśmy my wszyscy i on także. Tygellinus, który nie spodziewał się, aby Petroniusz ośmielił się rzucić na stół podobne kości, pobladł, stracił głowę i oniemiał. Ale było to ostatnie zwycięstwo arbitra elegancji nad współzawodnikiem, gdyż w tej chwili Poppea rzekła: - Panie, jak możesz pozwolić, by nawet myśl taka przeszła przez czyjąś głowę, a tym bardziej, by ktoś ośmielił się wypowiedzieć ją głośno wobec ciebie. - Ukarz zuchwalca! - zawołał Witeliusz. Nero podniósł znów wargi do nozdrzy i zwróciwszy na Petroniusza swe szkliste oczy krótkowidza, rzekł: - Także to wypłacasz mi się za przyjaźń, którą dla ciebie miałem? - Jeśli się mylę, dowiedź mi tego - odpowiedział Petroniusz - lecz wiedz, że mówię to, co mi nakazuje miłość do ciebie. - Ukarz zuchwalca - powtórzył Witeliusz. - Uczyń to! - ozwało się kilka głosów. W atrium zrobił się szmer i ruch, albowiem ludzie poczęli się odsuwać od Petroniusza. Odsunął się nawet Tuliusz Senecjo, jego stały towarzysz przy dworze, i młody Nerwa, który okazywał mu dotychczas najżywszą przyjaźń. Po chwili Petroniusz został sam po lewej stronie atrium i z uśmiechem na ustach, rozgarniając dłonią fałdy togi, czekał jeszcze, co powie lub pocznie cezar. Cezar zaś rzekł: - Chcecie, bym go ukarał, lecz to mój towarzysz i przyjaciel, więc chociaż zranił mi serce, niech wie, że to serce ma dla przyjaciół tylko... przebaczenie. "Przegrałem i zginąłem" - pomyślał Petroniusz. Tymczasem cezar wstał, narada była skończona. góra strony Quo vadis 49